<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mcyt Au's and Headcannons by ImBandit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026443">Mcyt Au's and Headcannons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBandit/pseuds/ImBandit'>ImBandit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBandit/pseuds/ImBandit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some headcannons and au's I've thought of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mcyt Au's and Headcannons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feel free to use them.<br/>:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AU'S</p><p> </p><p>-Tommy gets split up from his family during the evacuation of their town and the dream team+Bbh and skeppy find him.</p><p> </p><p>-Niki and Jack blow up Tommy during the Nike testing but Tommy survives although very injured and runs away he comes back later on to get revenge on niki and jack.</p><p> </p><p>-During the nuke testing tubbo sees Tommy in the distance and sacrifices himself to save his best friend.</p><p>-Tommy tells Phil how much of a bad father he's been as Phil has just ignored Tommy.</p><p>-wilbur comes back only to side with Phil and techno leaving Tommy with no family only tubbo.</p><p>-Tommy loses his memorys in the nuke testing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>HEADCANONS</p><p>-Tommy has bad asthma from all the smoke in the wars.</p><p>-Dream has reoccuring nightmares where his in Minecraft manhunt with his friends chasing and hunting him down, he always wakes up dieing in the dream weather they kill him during it or after he won. (it's all in his head and it happens as he feels guilty about leaving them behind and betraying them)</p><p>-Tommy hates being alone as he feels vulnerable.</p><p>-Tommy and ranboo need to sleep with nightlights on.</p><p>-Tubbo likes to fish</p><p>-Karl timetravels though an old pocket-watch.</p><p>-Tommy hears voices but they say they thought tommys to scared to admit. Like how afraid he can be or how he wants to protect tubbo.</p><p>-Tubbo often asks sam to teach him redatone things he doesn't know about, Sam also gave him a book about restone things to make.</p><p>-Ranboo is afraid of slimes as they freak him out.</p><p>-Ranboo randomly carries sand, gravel or grass with him.</p><p>-Ranboo randomly stares at people.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>